Captured again
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are happily married, and the war is over so ending all their problems.. Until... They end transferred AGAIN! Only this time, they meet a new friend... Rated Teen for language and brief violence...
1. Taking it easy

ALMOST A WEEK, AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE MOVIE

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey have been taking it easy the last few days. With no more war, there wasn't much to worry about anymore.<p>

Lilly and Garth are head of the Eastern pack. And Winston and Eve replaced Kate and Humphrey as leaders of the Western pack. But there still wasn't much for them to do these day, other then, to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p>That night. Kate cuddled up with Humphrey, softly kissing his cheek, while doing so. "Love you" she whispered in his ear. "Love you too" Humphrey whispered back. And they soon drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>LATER, THE NEXT EVENING!<p>

* * *

><p>Kate was hunting today, so Humphrey was able to reunite with his pals, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Which of course, wasn't a bother towards him. They spend most of their time, log sledding, and any other stuff the four of them enjoy doing.<p>

"It is so great to be with you again Humphrey" Salty said happily. Mooch and Shakey nodded in agreement. "You guys too" Humphrey replied.

Kate and Garth were acting as hunting partners.

Kate always really enjoyed having Garth as a friend, and he feels the same way about her.

After all, just because they didn't want to get married, didn't completely mean, they completely HATED each other, and they easily left that whole situation behind.

Kate and Garth managed to take down a few caribous.

"How's Lilly?" Kate asked.

"She's fine.. Why... Do you miss her?" Garth asked. "Ya" Kate admitted.

Garth grinned. "She misses you too" he said.

* * *

><p>Humphrey and his pals continued hanging together.<p>

"How's life with Kate?" Shakey asked. "It's awesome" Humphrey replied with a smile. "Where is she anyway?" Mooch asked. "Hunting, she'll probably be back soon" Humphrey replied.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT AFTERNOON!<p>

* * *

><p>Garth returned with the rest of the hunter group. They carried over quite a few caribous.<p>

However Kate wasn't with them.

"Where's Kate?" Humphrey asked. "Oh, she must have fallen behind" Hutch replied. Humphrey went to check on her.

"HURRY BACK!" Garth called to him.

* * *

><p>LATER AGAIN!<p>

* * *

><p>Kate was inside a large forest.<p>

She was struggling with a large Caribou. "Need help?" Asked a familiar voice.

Kate looked up. "Oh, hi Humphrey" She said with a cute little smile. Humphrey walked over. But suddenly he heard something. "WHAT WAS THAT!" He cried. "What?" Kate asked. Humphrey didn't answer. He containues to look to the direction the noise came from. "What's wrong sweetie?" Kate asked. "I thought I heard a trig snap, or something" Humphrey replied. "It could have been from anything, stop being paranoid" Kate replied.

Humphrey sighed. "Alright, alright" He said. But as he was turning back to Kate. Suddenly he was hit by something. Kate got confused when he started acting strangely. And even started dancing with himself.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, confused. Suddenly Humphrey passed out. And Kate saw the dart on his butt. "OH NO!" Kate cried. Suddenly a dart hit her. She passed out, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Everyone else was still at the same spot. "They been gone a pretty long time" Garth said getting worried. "I'm sure there fine… Besides it's getting late" Winston replied. All the wolves agreed and started heading towards their dens. But Garth was still worried.<p> 


	2. New friend

Humphrey woke up, unsure where he was. It was the ruins of some sort of city, but of course, he wouldn't have known that. Besides all he saw was the den he woken up in. It was small, and not overly fancy, but it still seemed nice and cozy looking in Humphrey's opinion.

Eventually Humphrey noticed Kate sleeping beside him.

She looked so cute and peaceful, but he needed to wake her up. So he did.

"Kate, Kate wake up" He said softly.

Kate softly groaned to herself, as she opened her beautitful eyes, and blinked them a few times, to clear her sleepy vision. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around about with her shinny brown eyes.

"I don't know" Humphrey said nervously. Kate cuddled a little closer, to comfort him.

"Ahem" said a mysterious voice, which made them jump a little.

They turned around and saw another wolf. The wolf had light grey fur, similar blue eyes to Humphrey, and short black hair on his head, and the same colour of black was also on his tail.

"I see you guys are finally awake" he said in a friendly tone, and gave a warm smile to them.

"Is this yours?" Kate asked, as she started realizing they were in, what seemed to be a den. "Sure is, not much I know. But it's the best, one can bloody make, when they live in a shitty territory, such as this." The wolf replied. "It's not that bad... It's quite nice, really" Humphrey replied. The wolf smiled. "Why are we in your den, anyway?" Humphrey asked. "I had a feeling you were going ask that" the wolf said. He coughed before containing. "You see… You guys were must of fallen out of a truck, while probably being transfered from where ever you're from. And I found you guys have fallen out of large boxs, and surprising you were still sleeping, so I carefully dragged you guys to my den, and out of harm's way, then I waited for you guys to wake up" The wolf told them. "Thank you, that was very kind of you" Kate said sweetly. "No problem ma'am" The wolf replied. Moment of awkward silence. The wolf said he'll go look for food for them. And left.

* * *

><p>WHILE THE WOLF WAS GONE!<p>

* * *

><p>For a while things were quite between Humphrey and Kate.<p>

Finally Kate broke the silence, saying "Sweetie, you do realize, we need to return to Jasper".

"What's the big hurry, darling?" Humphrey asked. "Honey, think about it, we're leaders now, the pack depends on us… Besides, won't your friends miss you" Kate told him.

Humphrey sighed, before nodding his head, in agreement.

* * *

><p>The wolf returned with a bunch of squirrels. "It's all I was able to find… Sorry" The wolf said. "It's fine sweetie, thanks" Kate said. As she and Humphrey ate the squirrels.<p>

"Names Connor, by the way" the wolf said deciding to eat one of them as well.

"I'm Humphrey"

"Kate"

"Nice to meet you two" Connor said.

Humphrey and Kate, both gave a smile.

"Connor, can I ask you something, sweetie?" Kate asked in a soft and sweet toned voice. "Sure" Connor replied.

"Well, my mate Humphrey and I-

"You're married, how cute" Connor said suddenly.

"Yes... Thank you, but the point is... We really need to get home, do you know anyway to Jasper?" Kate asked. "I think I might know a way… But not now, it's getting late, and I'm getting tired" Connor said going towards a corner and lying down.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Before long Humphrey and Kate started calling each other romantic nicknames. "GET A ROOM!" Connor called out, teasingly.<p>

"SCREW YOU CONNOR!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU'RE DONE WITH HER!"

"SERIOUSLY DUDE!"

"FINE! BUT NOT NOW! I'M TIRED!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I..."

"Humphrey, calm down" Kate said laughing.

Humphrey nodded.

Eventually everyone fell asleep.


	3. Quit whining

Back at Jasper, Everyone was getting worried, about Humphrey and Kate, and why they've been gone all day. Garth and Winston lead many of the Alpha's to search the forest, where Humphrey and Kate, were last seen. Sniffing the entire forest, for any sign of their scents. But so far, they weren't successful. Eve was getting scared for her daughter. "Don't worry dear, we're find them" Winston told her, even though he wasn't sure about it anymore.

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Kate woken up and were talking to each other outside of Connor's den. "How was your sleep?" Kate asked. "It was alright" Humphrey said. Kate made that pretty giggle she does, which made Humphrey smile. They looked back, and saw Connor, who appeared to still be sleeping. Then turned back to the front view. "I wonder if they're worried about us" Humphrey thought out loud. Kate didn't respond. Kate looked at Connor again. "Maybe we should wake him up, best he starts bringing us" Kate said. Humphrey nodded and walked into the den.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor appeared to be sound asleep. Humphrey was quitely telling him to get up. Connot didn't moved up. Humphrey got closer, near to touching him. Suddenly Connor blurted up, and screamed at him, playfully. Humphrey was so scared he not only screamed super hard, he also wet himself a little. "SHIT CONNOR!" He cried angrily. Connor couldn't stop laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU MADE ME WET MYSELF!" Humphrey cried. "Quit whining" Connor said, still laughing. "Man, you never would of heard me complaining like that over the pranks my dad use to do" He added.<p>

"Your dad was a prankster?" Humphrey asked. "Yes, just look at this" Connor said pointing to his black tail. "What about it?" Humphrey asked.

"It wasn't ALWAYS black" Comnor replied.

* * *

><p>The two met up with Kate again. "What was with the noise?" She asked. "Just your boyfriend being a bit of a baby" Connor teased. Humphrey rolled his eyes.<p>

Shortly after. The three of them, began on their journey.

* * *

><p>Winston and Garth returned with all the Alphas. "Any luck?" Lilly asked. Garth shook his head, "No" He said sadly. Lilly sighed sadly. As did Winston. 'Where could they have they gone' he thought to himself.<p> 


	4. Way to Jasper

After walking for quite a while, the three of them, spotted a small group of other wolves. Most were males, and had black, and messy, fur.

There was only ONE girl, who also had back and mussy fur, but also with blue eyes, in fact she was actually very pretty looking.

Only wolf who didn't have black fur was a taller one, with dark gray fur, and green eyes.

The grey wolf noticed them, and walked over.

"Well, well, look who it is" the wolf said. "Hi Tiller" Connor replied. "Who are your friends?" Tiller asked, noticing Humphrey and Kate. "Their names are Humphrey and Kate, they are apparently married, and seemed to have been taken from Jasper Park, but must of fallen out of the truck, because I found them on the street, and dragged them to my den, were they eventually woke up, and now I need to bring them home" Connor told him. "Nice to meet you two… I'm Tiller, the leader of the pack back there" Tiller said. "Leader, huh?" Humphrey asked. "Yep, me and my sister, Mandy, back there" Tiller said, looking back at the group. "Is Connor a part of your group?" Kate asked. "HA! He wishes… He's just a lone wolf, who lives in the area" Tiller said.

"What? But why? He seems so nice" Kate insisted.

"He's probably the nicest guy in the world, but.. I don't know. It's complicated" Tiller admitted.

Connor made a sad sigh. Kate started feeling bad for him, an idea crossed her mind, about what she could offer him, once they returned to Jasper, but she wasn't positive about it, just yet.

"Am heading the right way Tiller?" Connor asked.

"You mean to Jasper?" Tiller asked.

"Ya, you guys once lived there, have you not? could you help tell me the way… These homesick, love birds, really want to get back home… And I don't want to disappoint them, after how much they seem to trust me already" Connor replied. Tiller nodded. "Well, as far I could remember… You need to keep heading straight until you reach a forest, then follow the path, and even though it'll probably take a long while, your eventually reach Jasper" Tiller said. "Just like that?" Kate asked, abit surprised. "Yep" Tiller replied. "Well, we better not waste time, let's go guys" Connor said. Humphrey and Kate nodded, said buy to Tiller, and started following Connor again.

Along the way, they walked through the pack. Not many of the wolves payed much attention. Except Mandy, who approached the three of them, Kate was the only to notice how in made Connor a bit nervous.

"Hi, I'm Mandy" she said to Kate and Humphrey, in a pretty sounding voice.

Kate introduced herself and also introduced Humphrey as her mate. "You two sure make a cute couple" Mandy said smiling. "Thanks" Humphrey and Kate both said at the same time.

Mandy noticed Connor there as well. "Hey buddy, good to see your back" she said to him.

"Hows it going Mandy?" Connor asked. "Pretty good, these friends of yours?" Mandy asked.

"Kind of... I found them laying unconsious, and kept them safe till they woke up" Connor replied. "Connor said he'll try bringing us back home to Jasper" Kate added. "Oh that's very nice of you" Mandy said smiling at Connor, who smiled back.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you two, hope you get home" Mandy said waving bye to Kate and Humphrey.

Then head back to help lead the pack.

"Come on guys, let's get started" Connor said.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually they reached inside a deep forest. "Now where?" Humphrey asked. "I believe Tiller said, to follow the long path" Connor said. "Alright then, let's do it" Kate said. As they started following the small path, in the forest.<p> 


	5. Feelings

Back at Jasper Lilly was starting to become upset about her sister, and brother in law, being gone for a long time now. So were her parents, and her mate Garth.

Infact the whole pack was getting pack, practically getting worried.

Not to mention Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, were getting worried, even some of the Eastern wolves. But what else was there to do, they searched that damn forest, possibly a thousand times, and still had no sign of them.

* * *

><p>Connor, Humphrey, and Kate have been going through the forest for what seemed like several hours. But none of them, were letting their aching paws get the best of them, not even Connor, considering, he really wanted to bring them home, so he'll feel good about doing a great thing, plus he secretly wanted to see what Jasper even looked like.<p>

"Do think we're getting close?" Humphrey asked. "No idea" Connor admitted.

"By the way... I know this is probably random, but how did you two end together, anyway?" Connor asked.

"It's a pretty long story" Humphrey replied.

"Ya, well we aren't really going away from each other" Connor said. Humphrey giggled. Him and Kate started telling everything that happened, from them being transferred from Idaho, and Humphrey even said about how much he loved her, even before all that.

"Great macentoss… You two sure have been through a hell a lot, of bloody crap together" Connor replied. Humphrey and Kate both nodded.

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT!<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper was starting to go to sleep. Garth cuddled close to Lilly, who was still a little upset about Kate and Humphrey being gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor, Humphrey, and Kate. Found a comfy spot to rest. Humphrey lied down, quickly falling asleep.<p>

But Kate noticed Connor, still was awake, staring into space. "you coming down to rest, or not?" Kate asked him. Connor didn't reply.

"Something wrong sweetie?" She asked. "No, I'm fine" he replied.

They both looked at Humphrey, who was still asleep.

"I still can't believe he did all that, just to be with me… I wasn't even nice to him, ever since returning from Alpha school… What could be so good about me?" Kate thought out loud. "I don't know, but, you're beautiful… I could give you that much" Connor replied. Kate gave a warm smile, she even kissed his cheek.

"What about you… Any girls you like, or anything?" Kate asked. Connor shook his head. "Are you sure… What about the girl from before?" Kate asked. "You mean Mandy?" Connor asked, abit surprised. "Ya, she seemed pretty" Kate replied. "I… Guess" Connor said weakly. "What do you mean you guess… Do you like her or not?" Kate asked. Connor nodded, but did shyly. "You should ask her out sometime" Kate said. "I tried a few times, but considering she's the ONLY girl of the whole pack, I was usually beaten to it" Connor replied. Kate didn't reply. "Besides, why would she want to go out with me... Why would ANYONE want to go out with, me?" Connor said, starting to get himself, a little upset. "Well your charming, and seem to be big hearted" Kate replied, softly. "Maybe… But are you sure it's enough?" He asked sadly. Kate had trouble answering. "I… I need a moment" Connor said, getting himself, even more upset. "Well, I'm going to bed then" Kate said, laying next to Humphrey.


	6. Getting worried

The three of them were still sleeping soundly, all through the night. Kate and Humphrey cuddled together as always.

Connor was the first to wake up. He looked around abit.

Shortly after the other two woke up also. "Morning" Connor greeted them. "Morning" they greeted back. "Should we probably continue moving?" Kate asked. "If you guys are up to it" Connor said. They both nodded. And with that, the journey continued.

* * *

><p>Garth woke up, and noticed Lilly was still asleep beside him. Smiling at how cute she looked, he carefully got up, without trying to wake her.<p>

* * *

><p>Connor, Kate, and Humphrey continued through the forest. Kate moved up a little. So she could chat with Connor. "Any thoughts, about last night?" She asked. Connor parsed. "A little… But not much" he admitted. "Well, just remember not to give up on yourself... Humphrey never gave up with me, and look at us now" Kate told him. "I guess" Connor replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Garth met up with Winston. "So… What do you suppose we should do, about the whole situration?" Garth asked. "I don't know… But Eve and I are getting worried sick" Winston replied. "So is Lilly... She barelly says very much anymore" Garth said.<p> 


	7. Kodiaks

Connor, Humphrey and Kate found themselves traveling through the forest, for most of the day.

'I hope we are getting close' Kate would think a few times.

"You two alright?" Connor asked, as he noticed, that his new friends were very quiet, for most of the walk today. "We're fine" Humphrey replied. "Alright, just checking" Connor replied back.

"By the way, I don't mean to be the negative one here, but can we could get some food soon?" Kate asked. "Well, for now there's a big berry bush" Connor said. "Oh man, I had berries" Humphrey groaned to himself. But still he went with the other two. As they ate for a while, before they would be containing there long journey.

Suddenly Connor heard something. "WHAT WAS THAT?" He cried. "What?" Kate and Humphrey both asked. Connor didn't answer. He followed where the sound came from. Wondering what he was doing, the other two closely followed him.

* * *

><p>The three of them ended up seeing a large group of caribous. "Sweet, more food" Kate said, getting ready to go up to one. Connor stopped her. "Wait… Feels, like, there may be other predators here" Connor said quickly. Kate was confused. "BEARS!" Humphrey called out suddenly. Pointing to an approaching group of brown bears. Half the size of full grown grizzlies. And a lot more scary looking.<p>

"Shit, Kodiaks!" Connor replied nervously. "Stay hidden, there is no way in hell we would servive an attack from a group of such creatures" he continued.

The other two, didn't even need to be told twice, they jumped in a nearby bush. Connor did the same. The three watch as the bears attack the Caribou horde. Leading to a battle between the two creature packs. But the Caribous did not stand a chance against the powerful bears. And the caribous were quickly getting killed. Many of the Caribou's tried kicking the bears but the bears resisted the pain. The attack wasn't seeming to actually be very long. Most of the Caribous started running off, after a great deal of them were killed by the Kodiaks.

The Kodiaks appeared to start leaving, dragging the Caribou bodies with them.

"Is it safe" Kate asked quietly. "I'll check" Connor replied. Connor took a quick look around. "They're gone, you could come out" He said. The other two popped out of the bush.

* * *

><p>The three continued the walk. Unfortunately a lone Kodiak appeared in their path, and spotted them. "Of course" Connor ground. The Kodiak started horribly growling at them. The three wolves realized, that there only option, was unfortunately to fight the creature blocking their path.<p>

The three of them, tired everything they could, but the Kodiak was too damn powerful. They were getting scratched up, quite a lot.

The three wolves were becoming super tired. However the bear was still full of a great deal of strength and energy. It threw Connor a few feet, and Connor ended up getting the wind knocked out of him. "CONNOR!" cried both Kate and Humphrey. Connor was too busy, suffering his moment of not breathing, to respond.

Kate ended up having the bear scratch at her face. Practically destroying her pretty face, by leaving three HUGE scratch marks, covering basically all of it. And it was bleeding quite badly. "KATE!" Humphrey screamed.

The bear approached poor Kate. But Humphrey jumped in front of her. Fighting off the bear, best he could.

But the bear grabbed his jaws briefly into Humphrey's neck. And threw Humphrey's onto a thick tree, possibly breaking his whole back, and leaving poor Humphrey screaming from the brutal pain, of the powerful blow.

Kate lost it, and ran up to the bear. Using all her might, to scratch the carp out of the bear. And started biting at its leg. The bear, was getting into pain, but not dying, not even close. Suddenly Connor jumped on it. Finally defeating it, as he jabbed his jaws into its neck, not releasing untill it's pulse stopped.

"You alright?" Connor asked Kate. She nodded. "Thanks" she said, catching her breath.

The two of them ran up to Humphrey. He was at least conscious. Kate ran over, reaching a few tears, as she softly but passionately hugged him.

"Is your back alright?" Connor asked. "I… I don't know… Maybe" Humphrey responded best he could.

The other two, gently started helping Humphrey up, without damaging his condition. "Could you walk?" Kate asked. "I… I think so" Humphrey responded weakly.

"We better get moving" Connor said. The other two nodded. Connor took a step closer to Humphrey. "We're almost there, I promise" He softly told him.


	8. Joining the pack

LATER THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

><p>The three of them, continued following the path.<p>

Poor Humphrey was still in a huge amount of pain. Meaning they were needing to walk a lot slower than usual, for poor Humphrey's sake.

Neither Connor or Kate left far from his side.

Particularly Kate, who was basically pressed up against him, every chance she got.

But on the up side. Kate's face was doing much better, and seemed to be healing rather quickly, but it unfortunately still had three huge scratch marks, which were still abit painful towards her. But at least it stopped bleeding.

Connor was the only one who wasn't in as much pain, as the others. Because his situration of having his wind knocked out of him quickly recovers almost instantly after the person regains their breath.

But Connor still had the pain thousands of scatch marks around his full body, witch were all painful.

all three of them of thrm were currently faced with this pain, on top of everything else.

* * *

><p>AFTER SEVERAL LONG HOURS!<p>

* * *

><p>It eventually appeared that the three of them were finally reaching Jasper. Kate and Humphrey started smelling familiar scents. "We are nearly there" Kate said excitedly. Connor gave a nice smile.<p>

* * *

><p>MUCH LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>The three of them were just above Jasper.<p>

"Damn, that's a lot of wolves" Connor thought out load. As he noticed the huge amount of wolves, viewed from up here. At first Kate was going to ask why he said it, as if he never saw so many before. But then stayed quiet, as she remembered the pack, he was USE to seeing, was only half a dozen wolves. Meaning he probably hadn't. "Do want to come down and meet everyone?" Humphrey asked. "Sure" Connor replied, seeming pretty excited about it.

* * *

><p>LATER AGAIN!<p>

* * *

><p>Before long, Garth, Winston, and all them, basically jumped for joy. As they spotted Humphrey and Kate had returned.<p>

Lilly was the first to run over. As she squeezed Kate with a huge hug. Winston and Eve came shortly after, basically doing the same.

Lilly turned to Humphrey also. "Careful with him, he's recovering from a servile injury, we had on the way, involving his back nearly being broken" Kate told Lilly. Lilly nodded, even though this obviously left her with lots of questions about it, she saved them for later, and hugged Humphrey, as gently as she could.

"We were so worried" Eve told her daughter.

"Who's this?" Winston asked, as he was the first to notice Connor.

Kate turned around. "Oh, thanks for reminding me" Kate said, and she took a short cough before she continued. She told them the whole story, and about the Kodiak attack, and how Connor ended saving them from it.

"Well, That sure explains Humphrey's nearly broken back, and why your face has three huge scratch marks" Lilly replied.

"Oh... Right, that" Kate said feeling the scratch marks on her face.

"Well, you sound very brave and big hearted" Winston said to Connor. "My bravery depends on mood, or rather or not I'm feeling lazy or not" Connor playfully teased. Winston giggled.

"By the way, are you in charge here?" Connor asked.

"Well, my wife Eve and I use to be, but we are giving the role, to our daughter Kate, and her mate" Winston replied. Connor seemed really shocked by this. "LEADERS!" Connor cried, turning to Humphrey and Kate. "Ya, isn't it great" Humphrey replied happily. "Holly, carribou, no wonder you had to get back" Connor replied, still a little bit shocked.

"Why do you want to know who the leader is anyway?" Kate asked. "Well… If it's not too much trouble… I kind of want to join here… I'm tired of being a bloody lone wolf… Plus I could never join Tillers pack, and I'm never completely told why" told everyone.

There was a silence.

"I kind of feel like, it should still be your say, about this" Kate told her dad, who nodded.

"Well, I don't usually do this… But I like you, and you seem friendly enough… So, I guess that'll be alright".

"REALLY!"

"Sure, why not"

"GREAT DAIN! THAT'S GREAT!" Connor cried out excitedly jumping with joy. Everyone smiled at how happy this made him.

Shortly after that, everyone started leaving. Except Kate, who motioned Connor to stop a moment.

"You're not going to forget about Mandy are you?" She asked him. Connor studded as he tired finding an answer. "Don't forget what I told you, about not giving up on yourself" Kate told him.

Connor nodded.


	9. Happy ending

For a while, things were basically returning to normal. Kate and Garth went back to hunting.

* * *

><p>At this point, Humphrey's back was completely better, and so was Kate's face injury.<p>

* * *

><p>Humphrey returned to hanging with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, they even let Connor, join their group.<p>

Also, after Connor proved to Winston and them, that he has good hunting skills, Connor is also able to join the Alpha's, while hunting.

But today, he was simply hanging with Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

The three of them, showed Connor how to log slide. Almost instantly Connor was in love with the whole idea of it. "THAT WAS BLOODY AWSOME!" Connor cried excitedly. "I thought you're like it" Humphrey said smiling. "SO… uhhh… What do you guys want to do now?" Connor asked. "Don't know" Salty admitted.

* * *

><p>A SHORT TIME AFTER!<p>

* * *

><p>Connor went with Humphrey as they greeted Kate, Garth, and all them other Alphas, back from hunting.<p>

"Catch anything?" Connor asked. "A few Caribous, no different than usual" Garth replied.

"What did you boys do, most of the day?" Kate asked. "Well, I showed Connor, how to log slide" Humphrey replied. Kate smiled as she remembered the way, Humphrey used log sliding to save save him and her from a bear, back in Idaho.

* * *

><p>LATER, THAT EVENING!<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating the Caribou's that Kate and them got. Kate went over to check on Connor. "Enjoying the food?" She asked him while smiling. "What… Oh ya, it's really good… Then again, ANYTHING is better than eating nothing but squirrels, and sometimes out of gray cans, of human left over meals" Connor replied. Kate giggled. Then she left, to check on everyone else.<p>

After a short while, Kate approached Humphrey. "Hi, babe" Kate said happily. Humphrey looked up. "Oh hello Kate" He said, smiling at her. Kate sat next to him, as he took a bite. "Enjoying the food?" She asked. Humphrey's mouth was full, and he was only able to nod his head, with a big smile.

Kate giggled at this. Humphrey swallowed. "Want some?" He asked. "No thanks, I finished my own, a while ago" Kate replied. "Alright" Humphrey said, before he went to take a big bite again. Kate let out a sigh. She watched Humphrey as he swallowed the piece.

There was a sudden awkward silence between them. "So… uuuuhhhh… Up too much, after dinner?" Humphrey asked, breaking the silence. "Not sure" Kate admitted.

Silence again.

"See Ya" Kate said, leaving to do other things. "See ya" Humphrey said, giving a small wave.

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT!<p>

* * *

><p>There was a free den, close to Humphrey's and Kate's den. That they allowed Connor to keep as his own. Because they all new that Connor would be kind of Lonely otherwise. And who would blame him, it'll ONLY be him, in there.<p>

"Well, here you are" Humphrey said, as he and Kate, were showing Connor, his new home den. "I like it" Connor said happily. "Not surprised" Kate said smiling. Connor giggled.

Awkward silence.

"Well… Can't thank you enough, for EVERYTHING!" Humphrey told him. Kate nodded in agreement. "It was nothing" Connor replied. Another silence. 'Aw, what the heck' Humphrey thought. And with that he gave Connor a huge hug, Connor gladly hugged him back before Humphrey pulled away.

Kate hugged him too, her's was a wee bit longer, as she softly kissing his cheek, while hugging him, then she pulled away.

After another awkward silence.

"Well, we should probably be heading off to bed" Humphrey said. "Ya" Kate quitely said in agreement. "Good night" Connor replied. "If you need us, we are practically next door" Humphrey said before he and Kate left.

Shortly after the other two left. Connor drifted off to sleep, himself.

* * *

><p>ALMOST A MONTH AFTER!<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, things were pretty much back to normal.<p>

However, today, something NEW was going to happen. Joining that evening, a few Alpha's noticed, a female wolf coming from the forest where Connor, Humphrey, and Kate used to come home. Winston called most of the Alpha's over, including Connor.

But as she gotten closer. Connor recognized the stranger. "MANDY!" He cried in surprise, as the wolf came up to Winston and them.

"Oh hey, buddy" Mandy said happily. "You know her?" Winston asked. "Ya… She's the sister of, Tiller, the leader of the pack I know" Connor told him. Winston nodded. "Hey, wait… Didn't Connor once mention, you guys once lived here in Jasper?" Kate asked. "Ya… Tiller and I, were once Southern wolves, but were kicked out of the pack, long ago… I don't remember why, so don't ask" Mandy told her, abit nervous about the last bit she said.

"Lesson, Mandy, not that I aint happy to be seeing you again, but what on earth are you doing, all the way down here?" Connor asked. "Well I wanted to check on my old pal, Connor" Mandy replied.

"Really?"

Mandy smiled and nodded.

"Besides" She continued. "I truthfully, hate it there… Maybe, since I'm here… I could join too" Mandy admitted, trying not to be awkward about it.

"Well, I would totally say yes, because I like you… (turns to Winston) But I think you should handle it, again" Kate said. Winton parsed for a while, before finally speaking. "Well… Alright… But only cause, you seem like your be trustworthy enouth" Winston replied. Mandy smiled.

"Thank you so much, mister…"

"Winston"

"Wait… Won't Tiller, be wondering about you, or something?" Connor asked. "Don't worry about that, it was his idea… But he never said why" Mandy replied.

* * *

><p>THAT THAT SAME EVENING!<p>

* * *

><p>It was dinner time again. Connor was eating his Caribou, Mandy was doing the same close in front. Connor watched her abit. He saw Kate approach him. "This is probably a good time… You should try telling her" Kate told him. "I don't know… I'm scared" Connor admitted. "Just remember what we talked about" Kate told him. Connor parsed, before gulping. "A, Alright" Connor said nervously.<p>

Connor approached Mandy, who spotted him. "Hey Conzo" she said, Connor giggled.

He looked at Kate, who gave a comforting nod and smile. Connor gulped.

"You know, Mandy… There's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a long time" Connor said nervously. Mandy looked at him surprised. But when she saw how nervous he was, it suddenly it made her smile.

"Let me guess, you love me?" she asked in her sweet sounding voice.

"How did yo-

"Face it darling, you were never any good at hiding these things"

Connor blushed, witch only made Mandy giggle, and even kiss his cheek. Less nervous, Connor smiled largely at her, Mandy giggled again. Connor kissed her cheek in return. "Aww" Mandy said softly.

There was a short parse between them, before Connor asked "would you like to go out, sometime… You know, like, on a date, or something?" Mandy giggled. "I thought you would never ask" She said smiling.

There was a silence, as Connor tired thinking of something to say. Again Mandy smiled and giggled.

"Oh, Come here, you" She said, pulling him towards her. And with that she began softly kissing him, and before long, Connor soon began kissing her back. After a long while, they both ended the kiss, and pulled back. "Wow" they both said, quite heavenly.

Mandy kissed Connor's cheek again, and rested her head on him, for a while.

Kate, who was still watching, smiled at how sweet the moment seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>


End file.
